My DigiLover
by SandNinjaWerewolf
Summary: Wizardmon is always there for his DigiDestined, even if she's not in danger. They've gotten along well ever since they met, but when Wizardmon gets fed up with seeing her cry over not having someone to love her...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: There are two Digimon from the third season of Digimon (Tamers - Impmon and Calumon) in the story. These two, along with Wizardmon are my favorite Digimon and I wanted to include them.**

* * *

**- Wizardmon's P.O.V.**

She was doing it again. For the fifth time this week, my DigiDestined had fallen asleep in her last class at school. I'd wake her up if I wasn't hiding in a tree and looking at her through the closed window. But then again, I couldn't even bring myself to since she deserved it. She hadn't been getting enough sleep of late no thanks to a guy friend of hers texting her and distracting her from her piles of homework.

Last night was an extremely brutal one – Isabella had almost gone crazy from lack of rest. The white of her eyes had been as red as her bedroom walls (which they still were a shade of pink this morning). She'd also snapped at me when I offered to help her get her homework done – and she has never, in the whole nine years I've known her, even raised her voice at me. That was when her father demanded she go to bed and turn her phone off (which she did without protest).

I realize now that any other seventeen-year-old girl would have protested and refused to, but Isabella wasn't like that. She was different. She always had been. She always dressed in baggy blue jean pants, t-shirts, and sneakers daily. And even when she convinced her brother, Impmon, Calumon, and me to go to the mall with her, she would go into the nearest video game shop while many other girls would go into clothing stores.

The term that could sum all this up was the word humans use for a girl who acts like a boy – a tomboy.

But there was one down side to her personality. None of the human guys would even give her a second glance because of her choice of clothing. Why they didn't, I really never understood. Only guys who knew her would give her a second look, yet neither her twin brother, Leroy (though he preferred to be called Roy), or I approved of some of these boys.

The sound of the school bell ringing brought me back to reality. I watched as Isabella awoke with a start and jerked upright in her seat. She shot up and grabbed her backpack and took off.

I came down from my hiding place in the tree and went to the closest entrance to the school, where Isabella came dashing out at a fast pace.

"Have a good nap?" I asked her.

"Kind of." She replied, looking around anxiously, a hint of fright in her sweet country-accented voice.

I knew very well she was on the lookout for Cody (the friend that had been texting her of late), which explains why I'm here in the first place.

When Isabella's father demanded she turn her phone off, she told him that Cody had this way of twisting her words around in order to make her feel guilty. That one time she switched her phone on silent upon getting annoyed with all his texts and he made her feel so guilty about it the next day that he made her cry.

So while Roy kept guard over her within the school (their classes were pretty close to each other), I kept watch from the outside until now. Since Roy's last class was all the way on the other side of the school, I was in charge of protecting her.

"Come on. Let's go meet up with Roy." I said, giving Isabella a gentle nudge.

My curly haired DigiDestined nodded and began walking once again. I stayed by her side, the two of us ignoring the questionable looks we were receiving from other students.

"Izzy! Hey, Izzy!" a voice called out, causing Isabella and I to halt and look behind us.

Isabella smiled when she saw that it was her brother's girlfriend, Alice, who was running towards us.

"You okay?" She asked once Alice had caught up to us and paused to catch her breath.

"Never better!" Alice exclaimed, smiling back, "But thank goodness I caught up to you! Cody's been bothering me all day about why Roy won't let him near you. He even had the nerve to try to pull his wicked talent on me and then threatened to hold me up last period if I didn't spill!"

"He what? Oh, he is so going to-" Isabella began as she started to walk in the direction Alice had came, but I put my staff out in front of her to stop her.

"Let's not go looking for trouble, Isabella." I cautioned.

"But Wizardmon-"

"Listen to your Digimon for once. I'm fine. Roy'll punch his lights out when he hears about this anyway. You just stay away from Cody for now." Alice chimed in.

Isabella sighed in defeat and nodded obediently. Alice giggled childishly as she suggested we continue to on our way to our ravenous point.

* * *

"Sis, your phone. Now." Roy demanded with an outstretched hand upon hearing Alice's story.

Isabella took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to her older twin brother. And from reading his thoughts, someone was going to be cursed out.

"Might want to cover your ears, Isabella." I said, knowing my DigiDestined didn't like to hear or speak the words Roy had in mind.

She took my hint and her hands quickly became clasped over her ears right as Roy started to yell:

"How dare you #$*+=% mess with Alice! If you & /%] wanna know why the ;^*]! I won't let you near my sister, then come and %#^:& confront me about it, you :/$ /& coward!"

There was a short pause. Roy's face twisted up into an even more ticked off look as he listened to what Cody had to say.

"You are really pushing my buttons." Roy's voice was dark and threatening, "If you _**ever**_ approach my girlfriend or my sister again, I will *^& #$% beat you in a bloody pulp!"

With that, he ended the call and Isabella's hands became unglued from her ears. Roy gave her phone back and she tucked it back safely in her pocket.

"So what'd he say brother?" She asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter." Roy said irritably, "Anyway, let's get outta here."

But as we strode towards home, I noticed Isabella constantly blinking. I came a little closer to her and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. She wanted to cry, which was why she was blinking so much. It was a habit of hers to try to keep herself from wasting tears on little things.

"It's okay to cry." I told her, knowing exactly why she was trying so hard not to let tears flow without even reading her thoughts (not that I could if I tried; it was like she had a mental shield like the character Bella from Twilight), "Especially since your father, Roy, and I all think it's best if you weren't friends with him anymore."

"I know." Isabella said as her voice broke and her tears came flowing down her cheeks.

I gently tightened my grip on her shoulders, doing my best to comfort her.

"Thanks, Wizardmon." She said, smiling a little through her tears, directing it at me to show how much she was grateful.

Though she couldn't see it, I smiled back. Despite the face she was crying, seeing her smile for the first time in days made me happy. Really happy. Her smile was one of the things about her I'd fallen for.

But she could never know that. She was my DigiDestined. I was her guardian Digimon. That was how things were supposed to be between a human and a Digital Monster. Just as Digimon and DigiDestined. Not as lovers.

* * *

**- Isabella's P.O.V.**

My hand went over my mouth as I yawned tiredly before going back to work on the paper I had to write for Literature. Thankfully, it was the only homework I had to do today and I'd already been halfway done with it before Cody started obsessively texting me…

As my fingers skimmed over the keyboard of my old computer (that could only be used for writing), forming the words I had to say, I heard my parents call my name.

"What is it?" I called.

"_Dinner's ready." _My father's voice said.

I sighed and arose from my chair and went down the hallway, into the dining room, where my family (including the Digimon) were already seated.

I took the one available seat at the end of the table, near Leroy and Wizardmon.

"Isabella." My mother said to get my attention after a while.

"Yes mom?" I asked.

"Has anyone asked you to go to the Prom with them?"

I nearly choked on my food. Not because I didn't have any intention of going to that stupid dance, but because of the tone in my mother's voice that told me that she was going to comment one way or another about me being a tomboy.

I stared down at my plate, forcing the piece of chicken I nearly choked on down my throat.

"No, mom. No one has." I answered as I rested my cheek in my left hand.

"Now what'd I tell you? If you would at least put a little bit of make-up on-"

"Mom, you know I despise the stuff. And I ain't goin' to that stupid dance." I arose from my seat.

"But Roy's going."

"That's just cause he wants to please Alice!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me young lady!"

I huffed and turned around, knowing better than to smart off to her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"My room. I've got to finish a paper anyway."

With that said, I took off running to my room, slamming the door behind me and locking it. I went over to my bed, collapsing on it and buried my face in one of my pillows.

'_Why don't you understand, mom?' _I wondered while I cried tears of frustration, _'Why don't you understand that your daughter wants to be loved for who she is?'_

* * *

**- Wizardmon's P.O.V.**

"Good grief, that girl can throw a tantrum." Impmon, Roy's bonded Digimon, said an hour later when he, Calumon, and I were in our downstairs bedroom.

I shook my head.

"She wasn't throwing a tantrum. She was just upset and frustrated." I said, watching as he jumped onto the little couch he usually slept on.

Impmon was silent for a moment.

"Why would she get upset over something like that?"

"Impmon, you know Isabella is in no relationship with anybody. That's why she was upset. No one notices her because of her being a tomboy." I took a seat on the edge of my bed, "If you had been looking more closely, you would've seen the sadness in her eyes when Lynn asked her if anyone had asked her to go with them to that dance."

"Awww. Poor Bella." Calumon chimed in while looking up at the ceiling, where Isabella's room was just above, "I wish there was something we could do to help."

I stared at the smallest one of us. Though he was bonded to both Roy and Isabella, he mostly went to Isabella and worried about her and cared about her as much as I did.

"I wish there was too." I agreed.

"Why don't **you** just ask her to that thing, Wizardmon?" Impmon suggested while turning away from us, "And will someone turn out the darn light?"

* * *

**- Isabella's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Bella!" Kari exclaimed the next day at school when I joined her, T.K., Davis, Yolei, and Ken at our lunch table. I smiled kindly and took my regular seat beside Yolei.

"Hey, guys." I said, setting my backpack down on the floor.

"We were just talking about the Prom. Has anyone asked you?" Yolei asked.

"No." I sighed.

"Well, why don't you and Davis go together?" T.K. suggested.

"Sorry, but I've got my eye on someone-" Davis began before Ken elbowed him.

"Why don't you make Izzy cry?" He hissed.

I shook my head, managing to retain my smile.

"It's okay. I ain't going anyway. I'd rather stay at home and play with Wizardmon and Calumon."

"But Bella, this is-"

"Don't worry about me, Kari."

My friends (minus Davis, who was looking anywhere other than us) exchanged sympathetic looks towards me. This caused me to feel a horrible empty feeling in the pit of my stomach that happened whenever I was reminded of the fact that no one decent would ever notice me…

I hid my face from view as the tears came. I didn't want to have my friends take any more pity on me than they already did.

"Isabella, please don't cry. Kari and I'll help you find someone. Oh, please don't cry." Yolei begged while tugging at my arm.

"We'll help too. Just please, no tears." came T.K.'s voice.

But all their words were useless. I knew they hated to see me cry over such a ridiculous thing, but the tears continued to come nonetheless.

"Is there anyone you have a crush on?" Kari asked.

"No…" I sniffed while raising my head up and wiping away my tears, "But … I do love someone."

"Who?" Both my female friends and fellow DigiDestined questioned with urgency.

I looked at the two of them, as well as their boyfriends, watching as they all leaned in closer to hear who I had sincere feelings for.

"It's not going to change the fact about me not going to the Prom, so don't get your hopes up." I began, fidgeting with one of my curls.

"Who cares? Come on, Izzy." Ken urged.

I was silent for a moment. The only sound that I made was from the large intake of air I sucked in then.

"Well … he's … he's … my very best friend … always there when I need a shoulder to cry on … knows how to cheer me up when I'm in a bad mood or had a bad day … and is every bit protective of me as Leroy." I said in a nervous and embarrassed tone.

My friends puzzled for a few minutes, but shook their heads and begged me to say who I was talking about. I could feel my face reddening as I finally admitted:

"Wizardmon."


	2. Chapter 2

**- Wizardmon's P.O.V.**

"Isabella?" I asked after supper had been eaten that evening, standing in my DigiDestined's open doorway.

Isabella turned around in her chair in which was always at her desk.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You got a moment?"

"Well, it is Friday night and I have no homework to do and I'm bored out of my mind, yes."

I chuckled at her comment as I walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. She leaned forward in her seat, resting her arms on her lap; unintentionally revealing her normally covered chest to my sight. Though it wasn't really as big as other girls, my heartbeat always sped up whenever I saw her wearing her normal night wear, which consisted of a revealing tank top and a pair of knee-length gym shorts.

"So what is it?" She asked.

"Oh, yes, uh..." I said, coming out of my trance, "I … well since no one's really…" I lost my voice momentarily, "I … I'll-"

"Hey, sis. Mom wants you." Roy interrupted, coming in the room with Impmon and Calumon behind him.

Isabella sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She stood and walked out, muttering, "I swear, if this is about the Prom again…" leaving the four of us behind.

"Sorry if I interrupted something, Wizardmon." Roy apologized to me.

"It's alright." I said, "So what'd your mother want Isabella for?"

Roy didn't answer. He just counted down on his fingers and when only his index finger remained…

"_**You are going to that dance whether you like it or not!"**_ Lynn's voice shouted furiously from down the hall.

"That answer your question?" Roy asked.

I nodded, the four of us listening to Lynn and Isabella's rather heated conversation.

"_Why are you trying to make me do what I am not willing?"_ Isabella's voice asked.

"_Because I promised myself I wouldn't let my daughter make the same mistake I did." _

"_What do you mean, mom?"_

There was a brief pause.

"_You act so much like me when I was your age. I too was a rebellious tomboy, being raised by my father since my mother walked out on us. So when it came time for the Prom, I didn't go because of the same reason you don't. I never knew I'd regret that decision…"_

Another pause.

"_Fine. I'll go, mom. But only if I get to doll myself up the way I want, okay?"_

"_Deal."_

"About time she finally gave in. That woman's yelling was giving me a headache." Impmon said.

"Impmon!" Roy scolded.

"He just said what I was thinking, Leroy." Isabella told her twin as she came in the room with tears flowing down her cheeks, holding a dress in her arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Guess I'm going alone."

Isabella went over to her closet and hung the dress up on an unoccupied clothes hanger as she continued, "To be honest, tomorrow's going to be misery day for me. I'm not gonna enjoy it one bit. I'll just sit in a lonely corner and watch everyone else have fun with their dates … and all the while be reminded that no one besides family will love me for who I am…"

I felt my heart clench painfully in my chest as I watched her cry. It always hurt me as much as it did her about this unresolved issue. But it also brought on the burning flame of anger through me. Why didn't any decent guys ever notice how beautiful she was? Why didn't they see that she was a rare angel with a kind heart that helped anyone in need? Why couldn't they judge her for her personality instead of her appearance?

I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't even realize I had forcefully got up on my feet, removed my cape (usually didn't wear my hat or carry my staff when at home), and was walking over to my weeping DigiDestined. Anger had taken over me.

"Don't talk like that, Isabella. You do have someone who loves you for who you are." I told her.

"Who?" She asked in a tone that sounded like she didn't believe me.

Another, more powerful ember of anger was ignited in me. I was so fed up with this whole thing that I answered her by stepping closer to her.

"Wizardmon, what are you-" She began before I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her lips.

Gasps followed my actions and seconds later, I came to my senses and realized exactly what I was doing. I quickly released her and broke the kiss, stepping back a few steps and bowing my head in shame.

"Okay … I'm going to my room now. Impmon. Calumon. Come on." Roy said while walking out at a brisk pace, stopping to let the other two Digimon out before closing the door.

Silence filled the room for a moment or two. I couldn't bare to look Isabella in the eye as I apologized over and over for what I did.

"You don't have to apologize, Wizardmon. It's okay." Isabella said as she came up to me and hugged me.

"You're not mad?"

"No." She replied, pulling back and smiling at me, "No, I'm not."

* * *

**- Isabella's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. He'd kissed me. Wizardmon had actually kissed me.

Once my brother, Impmon, and Calumon had left, all that was heard between me and Wizardmon were his endless apologies. I could tell he regretted the kiss on account that I'd probably hit him for it. But that wasn't the case. I went over to him, telling him that it was alright, and embraced him.

"You're not mad?" He asked.

"No." I replied, pulling back to meet his gaze as I smiled, "No, I'm not."

"But I just stole your first kiss."

"You didn't steal it. I've always wanted you to have it." I explained, causing my Digimon to get a shocked look on his face. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me while I hugged him again, my heart beating faster.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." I admitted and felt a blush working its way on my cheeks.

Silence came over us. I was about to back away, thinking Wizardmon was too shocked at my reaction to the kiss, when his arms slid around my waist again. I felt his breath near my bare neck before his lips covered the area.

"I love you too." He confessed in an even shyer tone than I'd used.

We broke apart after a while. Wizardmon took it as an opportunity and leaned in towards my lips again. I closed my eyes right as our lips made contact with each others briefly while Wizardmon managed to guide the two of us to my bed, where my back met the mattress seconds later. I smiled warmly and sat up on my arms, working up the courage to ask him something that I hadn't asked since I hit puberty.

"Will you please stay with me for tonight, Wizardmon?" I questioned.

Wizardmon chuckled, running his gloved fingers through my hair.

"If I stay, I'd be tempted to do some really dirty things to you." He said, "You don't know how long I've wanted to touch you and claim you as something more than just my DigiDestined."

I felt my blush deepen. I wasn't disturbed; just surprised.

"You're saying Digimon can…?" My voice trailed off.

"Yes, Isabella." Wizardmon laughed, "Seventeen-years-old and you're still so innocent as when you were a little eight-year-old."

"Hey, I didn't know that Digimon could do 'it' cause I'm just now hearing about it."

Wizardmon laughed at my comment before kissing my forehead and turning to leave. I shot up in a sitting position.

"Please stay." I begged, watching as my Digimon stopped and turned to look at me.

"Do you want me to do certain things to you?" He countered.

"You've done everything that I've wanted ever since you found out I was your DigiDestined. I don't care what you do to me right now."

"What about your parents?"

"They wouldn't care."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Wizardmon shook his head, walking back over to my bed. I laid back down as he crawled on top of me.

"You're so persistent." He sighed while grabbing one of my breasts, gently caressing it, "Are you absolutely certain you want to do this?"

"This isn't about me right now. You go on and do whatever you please with me." I told him, holding back a moan.

A smirk spread on Wizardmon's face as he pulled off his gloves and tossed them onto the floor before making me rise up a little and taking my tank top off, my shorts following shortly after. I closed my eyes tight and knew I had to be blushing scarlet now. Though he'd seen me a couple of times with a two-piece bathing suit (usually wore a top that still covered my breasts and a pair of boy's swimming trunks), I was still pretty nervous about him seeing me like the way I was now...

It was when I felt him stroke my hair again and press his lips against mine that I mustered up the courage to look at him. He smiled, his eyes telling me that there was nothing to be ashamed of, which made me relax considerably. Which was a good thing since his free hand slid over my chest and down in my cleavage to the clasp of my bra (couldn't stand the traditional ones that had the darn thing in the back), managing to undo it with one flick of his fingers. I once again lifted myself up as he slid the straps down my arms before it joined my tank and shorts somewhere on the floor.

Wizardmon then trailed kisses from my lips to my chest, where he took my right breast in his hand and the other in his mouth.

I couldn't help but moan while my fingers went to tangle themselves in his long dirty blond hair. I didn't pull, though. I only ran my fingers through it as he sucked on my breast. I could feel my teenage hormones start to kick in and an intense heat building up between my legs.

Wizardmon seemed to have sensed it (that, or he just wanted to be a tease) and forced his knee between the gap in between my legs, pressing it against my heat. This caused a louder, more satisfied moan to escape me.

"Good grief, Isabella." He said once he released my breast from his mouth and rose up, "I've just barely done anything and you're already so wet." He pressed his knee harder against my womanhood, making me moan loudly again, "And so noisy, too."

I crossed my arms in front of my bare chest.

"It's not my fault." I told him, trying my best to glare playfully at him, "I'm just sensitive down there."

He grinned wickedly.

"Is that so?" He asked while he started to slide my panties down my legs, "Well let's see how long it takes you to start screaming."

"But if I scream-"

"Relax. I put a sound proof spell on the room."

"You wha – when did that happen?"

"You'd be surprised how many spells I can cast without having to say them out loud." Wizardmon said while kissing lower.

I gulped.

"Y-You aren't…!"

Wizardmon chuckled.

"I am. You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." – He forced my legs apart wider. – "And you don't know how good you smell…"

Now I had to be blushing ten shades of red.

"Oh, please no." I begged.

"You said I could do anything I wanted with you. You should choose your words more carefully."

With that, he forced his tongue in me, giving a painfully slow lick. My hands fisted the bed sheets, trying to move away, but Wizardmon just placed his hands on my hips to keep me still, momentarily raising up to look me in the eye.

"You aren't going anywhere, Isabella." He said before burying his tongue in my pussy again.

My grip on the bed sheets became tighter while Wizardmon devoured me. Not only that, he released my hips (seeming to trust that I wouldn't try to move away again, not that I wanted to now) and slowly slid a finger in my hole while his tongue massaged the inner folds of my slit, making sure to firmly press against the small nub in there.

Just as I felt myself about to cum, he stopped. I couldn't suppress the whimper that escaped me at the fact of not having an orgasm.

"Easy, girl." He said while wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and licking the finger he'd been thrusting in my hole.

"That's what I get for trying to move away, isn't it?" I asked innocently.

Wizardmon just laughed.

"Nope. I just don't want you to cum yet." He replied, starting to remove his own clothing, "Though I would have liked to have eaten you out a bit more. You taste so sweet."

I looked away in embarrassment as Wizardmon rid himself of his clothes and managed to pull the blanket up to cover the two of us.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, obviously through with his dirty talk.

"Yes." I replied while looking at him in the eye with much more firmness in my voice than I expected (I mean, I was about to lose my virginity, so yes, I was starting to feel nervous again).

"I just wish I had a spell to help you not feel as much pain." My Digimon apologized, knowing (thanks to my twin brother) what happened to human girls when they had sex for the first time.

"Don't worry, Wizardmon. Human girls are much tougher than boys. Even with me and my low pain tolerance." I reassured him with a smile.

"I'm going to make this fast, okay?"

I nodded to show that I understood. Wizardmon took in a deep breath and I felt him start to enter me. I bared my teeth together, preparing myself for the pain as he released his breath and shoved his cock in my hole, hitting my virgin barrier.

Tears filled my eyes as I gripped onto him with all my strength. I squirmed and squeezed my eyes shut, my head tossing from side to side until I couldn't help myself. I screamed a deafening scream that could have been heard from a mile away.

"Shhh, Isabella. It's okay. I'm here. Shhh." Wizardmon cooed softly while wiping away my tears.

The pain slowly went away after a little while. I became still as my eyes opened, my arms becoming weights and falling to my sides. Wizardmon started intently at me, a mix of love, lust, and guilt in his green orbs. I forced a smile.

"No point in stopping now." I said.

"I know."

"Well what's holding you back? Must be torture being inside a virgin and not moving." I giggled.

Wizardon laughed and, gently as he could, began moving in and out of me.

"Indeed, it _was_." – Another thrust. – "But now it isn't."

"You ain't gonna start with the dirty talk again, are you?"

"Says the one who provoked it." Wizardmon stated while going a bit faster.

If an endless slew of moans hadn't of followed, I would've said something back.

My back arched up off the mattress the harder each thrust became, my moans becoming pleasured screams, each one carrying my Digimon's name.

He suddenly gripped my shoulders and forced me back down on the bed, slamming into me with an incredibly fast pace I never knew he had.

"W-Wizardmon!" I cried, my eyes closing tightly while I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Look at me!" Wizardmon demanded as I felt myself reaching my peak.

I wrenched my eyes open as my vaginal walls started to tighten even more around his cock, staring strait into his eyes. Wizardmon's grip on my shoulders increased, his thrusts becoming even harder…

"Wizardmon!" I screamed as loud as my quiet and underused voice would allow when a powerful wave of pleasure coursed through my body.

Then, after he'd given a few more thrusts, Wizardmon released his load in me. He managed to hold himself up for a few seconds before he pulled out of me and collapsed on his side. He slipped an arm around my waist and held me in his strong embrace (yes, he was stronger than he looked) as we waited for our bodies to calm down from our love making.

"What are you doing?" I asked when I realized that he had just finished muttering a spell.

"I'd rather not have you sleep in your own blood." He answered, "Knowing you if you saw it-"

"Okay. I get it. Me plus blood equals total panic attack." I said while turning over on my side.

Wizardmon laughed.

"You're so silly, Isabella."

"As my science teacher always tells me even when I ain't tryin' to be."

Another round of laughter followed before Wizardmon got a dead serious look on his face. My own smile fell as I stared at him curiously.

"It's hard to believe that such an adorable little girl could grow into something so beautiful." He said, brushing a stray strand of my hair away from my face, "Such a shame, really, that none of those decent guys or your past boyfriends ever noticed it."

"Cody noticed." I said just to see what his reaction would be.

"He doesn't count."

"That was mean."

"Well it's the truth. That guy is about as annoying as DemiDevimon was."

"Oh, good grief." I rolled my eyes, "Why did you even join up with Myotismon anyway?"

"Haven't I already told you like a million times?"

"Tell me again, please."

Wizardmon sighed.

"Impmon and Gatomon were my first friends. They even told me that they too were waiting for someone when I mentioned that I was traveling the DigiWorld searching for who I was waiting for after they helped me when no one else did. So after they told me, I joined them." He began, "We saw Myotismon as our chance to find the humans we belonged with. We only pretended to be loyal servants to him. We were never really on his side."

"Unfortunately Gatomon had a slip of the tongue when you three set out to find the real crests of Light, Faith, and Darkness the same night you finally found my brother, Kari, and me." I said while cuddling up to Wizardmon, "Remember that night?"

"Never will forget it."

* * *

**- Third Person P.O.V.**

"_And of course Wizardmon has to bring up our secret when he finds the three DigiVices." Impmon said in annoyance after the most powerful of their trio had finished telling his story of how they were all waiting and searching for someone._

"_We must not forget why we even became part of Myotismon's forces in the first place, Impmon." Wizardmon countered, "You and Gatomon nearly forgot several times."_

"_I just wish we knew who we were searching for." Gatomon wondered out loud._

_As if on cue, Wizardmon noticed three human children about the same age come out on a balcony across from the building he and his friends were standing on._

_Two had blackish-brown hair and brown eyes, only one was female and had curly hair and the other was a boy who's hair was perfectly strait. From the look of it, the two were twins. The third one, however, did not share any traits with the other two. Even though the child had short hair like a boy's, Wizardmon could tell this one was a girl, too, with light brown hair and a reddish tint to her eyes._

"_Kari. Leroy. We ain't supposed to be out here." The girl with the curly hair said in a strange accent, lingering by the sliding glass doorway, "Not with all those monsters everywhere." _

_The only boy laughed._

"_Don't worry, sis. If one of those monsters do mess with us, I'll protect you and your friend here." He said, putting Wizardmon's wondering of the other female's relationship with them to rest._

"_And you do know Tai's room is just next door. He and Agumon will protect us." The other girl stated._

_Wizardmon stared at the trio, more specifically on the frightened one sticking near the doorway. He could feel an invisible force pulling him to the girl._

'_I wonder…' He thought, clutching the DigiVise he held in his hand while glancing at Impmon and Gatomon, who had came to see what he was staring at. They too seemed to have the same feeling. He smiled beneath his cape._

"_I think our search is finally over." He announced, taking off into the air._

"_Wizardmon, wait!" Both his friends called out after him as he flew toward the balcony._

_The two braver children stepped back when they noticed him, the boy pushing the other girl behind him._

"_Who are you?" The boy demanded._

"_Wizardmon."_

"_Are you one of those Digimon who's been terrorizing the city?"_

"_Oh, well, um…" Wizardmon stuttered, trying to find a way to explain himself to the boy as Impmon and Gatomon managed to land safely on the balcony._

"_We mean you no harm." Gatomon said._

"_How can we be so sure of that?" The boy questioned._

_Impmon laughed at him, walking strait up to the boy._

"_I like you, kid." He said while holding out the DigiVise Wizardmon had handed him._

"_What's this?" The boy reached out for the DigiVise and just as he was about to touch it, it began to glow._

"_Well what do you know? Looks like you were right, Wizardmon." Impmon smiled, looking back at the wizard Digimon, "Maybe these kids are our DigiDestined."_

"_DigiDestined? You mean like my big brother Tai?" The light brown haired girl asked, stepping out from behind the boy._

"_That's right." Gatomon replied while stepping up to her, the DigiVise she held glowing as well when she held it out and the girl reached for it, "We've all been waiting a long time for you."_

"_Awesome!" The boy exclaimed, holding out his hand to Impmon, "I'm Leroy. But many people call me Roy."_

"_Nice to meet ya, Roy. I'm Impmon." _

"_And I'm Kari." The girl Gatomon went to introduced._

"_Gatomon."_

_While the other two were getting acquainted with their DigiDestined, Wizardmon went over to the girl who had first spoken and got down on one knee before her. Though she seemed to have lost her fear, knowing that they really didn't mean to harm to her or the other two, she still held a glimmer of shyness in her eyes._

"_What's you're name?" He asked softly._

"_I-Isabella." The girl replied._

"_What a cute name." Wizardmon said while doing the same as what Impmon and Gatomon did and held out the last DigiVise he'd found in a crow's nest._

_Isabella timidly reached out for it, and sure enough, it started to glow. She stared in awe before she slowly smiled._

"_Kari! Leroy! Isabella! What the heck are you three doing? Get away from them! They're Myotismon's henchmen!" Another, older voice shouted, making the six look over to see one of the DigiDestined with one of the known seven Digimon standing on the other end of the balcony._

* * *

**- Wizardmon's P.O.V.**

"Isabella?' I asked after reminiscing the night I first met her.

She didn't reply. I looked down at her to see that she'd fallen asleep on me.

"Silly." I sighed while pulling the covers up a little more so that only her collarbone was visible just in case someone came barging into the room in the morning while we were still asleep.

I smiled as I placed a kiss on her forehead. Never would I have thought, after nine years, I'd actually mate with her, much less fall in love with her. But I was glad, though, since there was no way any other Digimon or human could rival the beautiful girl I held in my arms.

And tomorrow night, I was going to make all those stupid and blind boys realize what they had missed out on.

"Sweet dreams, Isabella." I whispered in her ear while I used my magic to turn the lamp she had on in the corner of her room off before sleep came over me.


	3. Chapter 3

**- Wizardmon's P.O.V.**

"You ready?" I asked Isabella while we stood outside the doors leading to the gym of her and Roy's school, where the dance was already going on inside.

"It's not like I have a choice…" She replied, smiling at me, "I'd still rather be at home, but this shouldn't be as bad since you're here with me."

I smiled back, holding out my arm for her to latch on to before escorting her into the gym.

Several heads turned toward us as we made our way further into the gym. Many surprised faces followed when some recognized the high school tomboy, who was wearing an elegant strapless dress that looked like a ball gown fit for a princess. Isabella had accompanied this with a black choker necklace and her only pair of diamond earrings (which was also her birth stone). She'd also taken the liberty of allowing her mother to straiten her hair, which she (for once) kept all of it behind her ears.

Of course, I added something of my own to really make those stupid boys who had been oblivious to my DigiDestined and lover's beauty notice what they could have had: a simple diamond princess tiara I had conjured up after I saw her in the dress a few hours ago.

Sure enough, mouths dropped open as we passed. Whether it was girls or guys, the same question was being heard: "Is that really that tomboy Isabella?"

"Looks like you're gonna have your work cut out for you tonight, Wizardmon." Isabella stated as she shyly tightened her grip on my arm slightly, not used to being the center of attention.

"I know. But it's worth it." I said as I spotted some familiar faces along a less crowded area of the gym.

Those faced just-so-happened to belong to the team of the other DigiDestined.

"Bella!" Kari and Yolei exclaimed while running up to the two of us.

Isabella released my arm while her two really good female friends hugged her.

"So Roy wasn't lying when he said you came." Kari said once they broke apart.

"Didn't really have much of a choice. My mom went ahead and bought me this dress without me knowing, so here I am." Isabella explained.

"At least you're here!" Yolei smiled, "I just can't believe I finally get to see you in a dress! You look like you're an actual princess!"

"Yolei's right. You look very pretty, Izzy." Ken said while he, T.K., Davis, and Cody joined us.

"Thanks." Isabella said while fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"Anyway, who's this?" Kari asked, looking at me.

Both Isabella and I burst out laughing. Of course they wouldn't recognize me when I put a spell on myself to change my appearance to that of a seventeen-year-old human boy.

"You seriously don't recognize him after nine years, Kari?" Isabella laughed, latching onto my arm again.

"I've met him before?"

"All of you have."

"Really?" T.K. questioned.

"Yes, T.K. It's not like Isabella would lie." I said.

The other DigiDestined's eyes widened once they recognized my voice.

"Wizardmon?"

I nodded.

"So did Isabella get so desperate for a date that she dragged you here?" Davis asked.

"No." I answered, my eyes sending daggers at him (Isabella'd told me that he'd shot down the other's suggestion that they go together), "So where's the girl you had your eye on? Or did you just make that up as an excuse not to come with Isabella?"

Davis visibly gulped – hard.

"Looks like someone still wants to try to get a date with Kari." Isabella chimed in teasingly.

"I-I do not!"

"Then why did you just stutter?"

"Sh-shut up! Both you and Wizardmon!"

"Make us."

The other DigiDestined laughed.

"Dude, you just got told by the quiet girl." Ken smirked.

"Be quiet, Ken!" Davis exclaimed embarrassed, making the rest of us have a good laugh at his weak comeback.

It became even funnier when Roy (with Alice at his side) came over and punched his arm.

"Ouch! What'd you do that for?"

"For hurting my sister's feelings, jerk face." Roy answered.

"You just hit me as hard as you could, didn't you?"

"Wimp." Alice muttered.

* * *

"Oh, please. Anything but this, Wizardmon." Isabella begged as I dragged her towards the dance floor, "You know I can't dance. Even if it's a slow song."

"That's just because you've never done it with anyone." I told her, pulling her up to me, "Don't worry. I'll lead."

Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything else you can do that you have yet to reveal to me after nine years?" She asked as my arm went around her waist and hers went around my neck.

"There is one more thing."

"And what is that?"

"I can turn Davis into a donkey for hurting your feelings." I whispered in her ear.

She giggled.

"That wouldn't be such a good idea."

"I know. But still..."

"Wizardmon!"

"What?"

"Geez. And you call me silly." Isabella rolled her eyes playfully.

I held her closer to me.

"Only when I want to be."

Isabella giggled again and suddenly broke free of my grasp. She backed away with a playful glint in her eye as she half-ran towards the exit. I followed close behind her, daring not to grab her. To be honest, I was tired of having so many guys stare at her and was pretty satisfied with how many of them awoke too late. Right now, I wanted to have her alone.

"Where are you going?" I asked once we were outside and I decided that she'd gone far enough, grabbing her waist from behind.

"Nowhere." She replied, turning around in my grasp, "Nowhere at all."

"So then why did you come out here?"

"I needed some fresh air. It was getting hard to breathe in there. That and you don't know how many of the slutty preps were starting at _you_."

"Now you know how I feel."

"At least we're alone now."

I nodded, my arms returning to her waist before placing a soft kiss on her lips. She was mine – and not just my DigiDestined. Screw my former logic of the only relationship between human and Digimon. She was my human mate and I was her DigiLover.


End file.
